Rise of Geass
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: This is the story of Suki, the daughter of Lelouch who rose to power Suki/Suzaku Lelouch/Bierrez Suki and Bierrez are both Oc of mine Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I do not own code Geass only Suki and Bierrez my custom characters

Suki had been walking around town as she sighed. She had been walking around all day, her father wasn't at home. Her mom had been dead for a couple of years. She missed her mom but she was glad to still have her father. She was sure she knew where her father was, he was with a group called the Black Knights. He was the leader, Zero. She knew that once he was gone, he would be there, trying to change the world. The world has improved since he has been working on changing the world. She didn't like the fact she lost her mother in the process. She sighed as she walked past guards and one stopped her. She looked up and they had a hold of her arm. "You are coming with me miss, someone would like to speak with you." She pulled away from him. Britannia shouldn't know about her and her father. She had to break away. The guard had a tight grip on her as she cried out it hurt while he held her. "Sorry missy, but you are not going anywhere. We know your father is Zero and we plan on using you to get him." She was shocked he told her their plans to capture her father, but she smirked thinking they were stupid for telling her in the first place.

Suzaku, Lelouch's best friend and Suki's love interest headed by. She looked in his eyes and smiled, she knew he would help her as she pulled more. "Suzaku help me please?" Suzaku looked over and looked at Suki and ran over to help her. "What do you think you are doing you fool? Leave her alone." The guard shook his head. "I have orders to take her safely to the castle to the emperor for he wishes to speak to her about Zero." Suzaku slapped him in the back of the head. "That is my girlfriend not Zero's daughter. Now take your hand off of her before I really hurt you!" The guard let her go slightly. "Fine but it's your head Suzaku." He then walked off. Suzaku reached over and held her close. "Thank god you're ok Suki. Your father would have killed me if something where to happen to you. Come on let's get you home, I don't want nothing to happen to you." She shook her head as she reached for his arm as they walked down the street. She looked up at him as they walked. "What do you think my grandfather would want with me? Do you think he knows about Lelouch and me being his daughter and that I am his granddaughter?" Suzaku laughed slightly. "Don't worry, I said I would protect you and I promised your father I would protect you as well. I am your knight, remember?" She laughed softly and leaned her head against him. "Your right Suzaku."

There was a large crash and she looked up seeing a knightmare in front of her. It was Kallen, riding in her knightmare. Suzaku sighed as he looked up. "Looks like your father is at it again. I will get you home safe because I know they will send me in. You know we have to keep up the pretence until the world has changed more. Until Charles is dead, we have to hide what we all know. Let me get you home." She shook her head as Suzaku picked her up and ran. Zero was waiting down the street and Suzaku stopped dead in his tracks. Lelouch looked up in his Zero's costume and seen Suki in his arms. He shook his head as he pointed to Suki. "Get home now, your father will talk with you later, I will be sure of that. It is not safe out here little girl." Lelouch gritted his teeth. If Suzaku was carrying her, he knew that his father had tried to take her again and he sighed. "I will get her home safe. I don't hurt the weak and innocent." Suzaku put her down and sighed. "You better keep her safe Zero, or her father would have your head." He looked at Suki one more time and kissed her softly and ran off towards the palace.

Suki shook her head as she walked to her father. "Forgive me Zero for taking off like that." Lelouch held up his hand and shook his head. "You know if anything would happen to you, your father would be hurt." She looked down. "I know it wasn't my fault either, Charles sent guards after me after my father left. I didn't think they would find me again." Lelouch then looked up and shook his head. "No need to worry I won't let nothing happen to you. Come on let us get you home now." She then shook her head as he led her down the street. Kallen could be heard in his helmet. "Lord Zero, we got what we came for we are heading back to base now." Her father smiled through the helmet. "Wonderful Kallen, let us head back for now and you shall give me a briefing on it when I get there." Kallen then let out a soft sigh as she was quiet for a minute. "It's Suki that your taking home isn't it?" "Yes" Was all he responded with. Suki looked over at her father as they walked over to a secluded area and he changed into his normal attire. He walked back out as Suki's father and he smiled. "Come on let us get home Suki so we can get you safe." She smiled at her father as prince Schneizel walked down the street looking at Lelouch. "What a good day to be walking around with your sister." Suki grumbled slightly as she turned and looked at him. "I am sorry your highness but this is my father."

The prince smiled. "Forgive me young lady, I do see a lot of your father in you though as well as you are very beautiful. I would love for you to join me for dinner tonight. If your father doesn't mind parting with you for a few hours that is. I can see you and your father is very close. I promise to take care of her." Lelouch glared at his older half brother as he then shook his head. He knew if he refused he would just take her anyways and his hands released. "Yes of course your highness. I don't mind at all. I know she will be safe in your hands." Schneizel smiled at the young boy knowing full well that it was his younger brother and he held out his hand to her. "Shall we my young lady? I wish for you to perhaps wear something very nice from my younger sister's closet. You both are the same size." Lelouch eyed his older brother as Suki reached to put her hand in the prince's hand. "Be safe my daughter." With that the prince walked off with Suki in tow. After they were far enough away from Lelouch, the prince stopped and looked deep in her violet eyes. "You are very beautiful my dear, my brother has done well to fall in love with your mother." Suki released his hand as she stepped back, but he still held her hand. "I am sorry but you are not leaving my care, not yet at least. Not until I get what I want." Suki's eyes widened in fear not sure of what he wanted or what he was going to do even.

Schneizel lead her more down the road as he stopped at a small home. Suki froze as she seen the home as she felt the princes eyes almost bore into her. She used her free hand to reach for her cell phone as Schneizel shook his head. "I am sorry my dear, I am not going to let your father take you away from me." Suki shook her head as she struggled in his arms. "I must go back with my father. I won't say anything just please don't do anything to me or hurt me." Schneizel laughed at her. "I don't plan on hurting you little one, unless you want me to." He looked at her, his eyes full of lust. She began to pull away as he pulled her close. "Sorry, but you are going to be a prisoner of mine so I am not letting you go." He pulled her roughly into the home and it was empty minus one servant in the home. Schneizel smiled as the young woman bowed. "Welcome home master; is there anything I can do?" Schneizel handed Suki to her and smiled. "Take her to get cleaned up as I have some clothes she can put on and then take her to my quarters. She is ill so don't let her take off or anything. I have some meds I need to give her." The young woman nodded. "Yes of course your highness. This way young lady." She then led Suki upstairs as Suki struggled to get away. The grip on Suki tightened as she was led into a bathroom down the hall.

The maid undressed her as she put Suki in the shower. The hot water did feel good against her skin as she tilted her head back. The maid washed her hair and body as she wrapped a towel around Suki. "I will be back with a change of clothes." The maid then left as Suki wrapped herself tighter with the big fluffy towel and sighed. Her phone then vibrated in her jeans pocket as she reached to pick it up, locking the door as she answered it.

"Hello"

"Suki where the hell are you at? Why are you not at the house?"

"I kind of have a problem."

"Suki tell me what is going on."

"Suzaku its Schneizel, please help me."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing yet, but he plans on doing things."

"Suki, where is your father?"

There then came a knock on the door and Suki jumped hearing it. She could hear Schneizel mumble behind the door. "Suki open up the door. I will break it down. You can't escape this, I will have you. I always get what I want Suki." Suki held onto the phone tighter. "Go away Schneizel!" Suki put her ear back to the phone.

"Suki just stay right there, I am calling your father now."

"Suzaku please be careful. I don't want you hurt."

"Suki I promise, if I have to, I will get Cornelia to help me as well. Just stay in that bathroom and don't leave."

Suki's phone went dead as she leaned against the door. She let out a sigh as Schneizel knocked again. "You can't lock yourself up in my house. You are my property and you will help me get the throne." Suki's eyes widened, there was her answer for him taking her. She wanted Suzaku and she wanted her father. She then threw back on her clothes then looked up seeing a window in the bathroom. Schneizel sighed through the door. "I don't want to hurt you, but young lady you are trying my patience." Suki reached for the window as she slowly began to slide out of the window. She then stopped hearing the door unlock as someone lifted her up from the window. She had closed her eyes thinking the worst and when she opened them, Lelouch, Suzaku and Princess Cornelia stood there. Cornelia set her down as she ran to Lelouch and Suzaku and held them. Cornelia smiled softly then looked back in the window seeing Schneizel standing there looking at his sister. "Well hello there, what brings you to join me?" Cornelia shook her head. "Cut the crap Schneizel you are not touching her. Touch her again and next time you won't be so lucky." She turned back to Lelouch. "Your secret is safe with me, just please come see us. Bring Nunally as well. I miss seeing her."

Lelouch smiled knowing he can trust his older sister and shook his head. "Yes of course I will." Cornelia walked over and bent down to Suki and smiled. "You do look a lot like your father. You even have his eyes. I will find out who killed your mother don't worry. Suzaku, take care of Suki as well. I can see it in her eyes she loves you. I give you my blessing as her aunt." Suki blushed knowing that Lelouch and Suzaku told her what happened and she seemed ok with it. Suzaku took her in his arms as they slowly headed home. Cornelia watched them walk off before storming into the house to deal with Schneizel. Suki held back tears as they walked in silence. Lelouch then broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Suki what did Schneizel want anyways?" Suki lowered her head slightly as she looked over at her father. "Dad if you knew what he planned on doing, you would have killed him where he stood. It was more like he wanted to force me into…." She looked away as the pain could be seen on her face. Lelouch held her close to him. "Don't worry I won't let him touch you again."

Suzaku looked over at Lelouch. "I can take her to my home if you want. You know I won't let any harm come to Suki. I would rather die than to see her hurt." Guards then surrounded the two of them. "Princess Suki you are returning back with us. We heard you were the daughter of our late prince Lelouch and was kidnapped. We are here to take you home." Suki looked away from those guards. "Leave me alone my father is standing right next to me now go away before I do hurt you guys."

Here is my first chapter to Rise of Geass hope you enjoy and rate and comment


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't own Code Geass only Suki and Bierrez. Thank you for your comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

When the guards didn't move, Lelouch looked at Suzaku. "Take her home, I will be there shortly. Don't let nobody stop you or let anyone touch Suki, I trust you." Suzaku grabbed Suki's hand and took off running. As they were running Suki got tired really fast, and Suzaku stopped. He looked at Suki who was out of breath and Suki shook her head. "Suzaku I can't run anymore." Suzaku laughed more and picked her up. "You are more and more like your father. Now come on." He took off holding Suki in his arms. Shortly after, they arrived at the school and he headed to Lelouch's house. Rolo was waiting outside as he looked at Suzaku. "Suzaku, where's big brother at?" Suzaku stopped and set Suki down. "I am going to go get him to make sure he is alright. He was worried about Suki. Take her inside and keep her safe."

Rolo smiled and reached for Suki's hand. "Come on, let's get you inside before someone sees you and tries to get you." Suki shook her head as she looked over at Suzaku. "Please come back to me in one piece Suzaku. Bring my father back with you." Suzaku held her close and smiled softly. "I promise I will come back to you. I will never let anything happen to you." He bent down and kissed her softly. It was the first time Suzaku ever kissed her and she was amazed by how soft his lips were. She reached up wrapping her arms around him and pulled him closer. The kiss then became more intense as Lelouch cleared his throat. They both looked up slightly, still lost in the moment as Lelouch walked closer. "Suki, I want you to go upstairs and rest for a little bit. I must talk to Suzaku and Rolo about getting my sister back."

Suki shook her head and headed into the house. She headed up to her room and flopped down on the bed. She curled up with her pillow and she was almost asleep when C.C. walked in. "Suki, where is your father, I must find him. I want some pizza and he needs to order me some." Suki rolled her eyes and made a sound close to a groan. "He is outside talking with Suzaku and Rolo. He seems pretty busy so why don't you wait until he comes in and you can ask him then." C.C. walked closer to Suki and bent down to her level. "I don't wait for nobody. I am going to see him now and make him order me pizza."She left just as fast as she came and Suki turned away from the door towards her window and let out a soft sigh. She closed her eyes but didn't drift off to sleep. She began to think of the past.

_Britannia 4 years ago_

_ Suki had sat up in bed and she looked around the room. She was still getting used to having her own room. It was still dark so she got up and headed to her parents room. Her mother and father were still sleeping in the room as they held onto each other. She had no idea that this day would have been the last day she would be able to spend with her mother. She started to head into the room until she heard noises inside the room. She turned around quickly and headed downstairs and turned on the TV. She had turned on the news and she jumped hearing someone groan behind her. She looked up in the dark and seen someone in the shadows. Unsure of who it was, she got up and headed towards the noise. She grabbed a flashlight and shone it in the persons face and emerald eyes looked back at her. As she shone it in his eyes, he fell back making a loud crash. She ran to turn on the light and there lying on the ground, was her father's best friend Suzaku._

_ She laughed softly and helped him up. She knew who Suzaku was; she just never met him before until now. "What are you doing sneaking around in the dark?" Suzaku sat up just as Lelouch and Bierrez came running down the stairs. Lelouch seen Suki and Suzaku and let out a sigh. "Suzaku what the hell are you doing here so late? And you Suki should be in bed as well." Suki giggled softly and shook her head. "I couldn't sleep so I came downstairs to watch some TV." Lelouch looked back at Suzaku. "So Suzaku, explain why you are here now?" Suzaku shook his head and handed him a note. "Seems like someone found out that you were still alive and your father sent someone to kill you. I couldn't let your father do that to you without letting you know. I know you are Zero but you are also my best friend, I just couldn't let that happen." Lelouch then froze. "Suzaku take Suki upstairs. No matter what, you stay up there with her. Don't let her come down here."_

_ Suzaku took Suki upstairs just as there was a banging on the door. He led her back to her room and closed and locked the door. Suki was shaking as she heard yelling of her parents and Suzaku wrapped his arms around her. "I swear I won't let anybody harm you. I promised your father I would keep you safe and I mean it." She buried her head into his chest and there were gunshots heard and she feared for her parents. After a bit more shouting, it got real quiet. Lelouch came running upstairs and opened the door. He was covered in blood with tears in his eyes. "Bierrez was taken, I am going after her. Suzaku stay here with Suki until I get back." Suzaku jumped up. "I am going with you Lelouch; I don't want anything to happen to you either." Lelouch looked at Suki wiping the tears away. "Suki I really don't want to leave you alone, but I may need Suzaku to help me save your mother. Do you think you can stay in this room and not leave the room?" Suki shook her head. "Yeah I can, but I want to go with you. I want to help mom."_

Suki then sat up in a start and looked around the room. She placed her hands on her forehead and shook her head. She thought to herself on when did she fall asleep. Suzaku walked in and sat next to her on the bed. Suzaku smiled softly at Suki and placed his hand on her leg softly. "Did you have a good nap? Well we have some good news for you Suki. We found a way to save your aunt and bring her home. There is better news though. We found your mother as well." Suki jumped up hearing that. "Really, I thought that she died though? How is she alive?" Lelouch walked in right after sitting on the bed and smiled. "Suki dear, your mother was taken from me and my father made her look like she was dead when I went to go find her. I am going to get them back. Suki I want you to…." Suki shook her head and stood up. "No I am going with you. I am old enough to know what's going on and I want to help. Dad I want to fight beside you and help you change this world. I know the only way is to kill your father and if that's what it takes to start a change, then I will help you with whatever you need."

Suzaku let out a small laugh. "Like father like daughter, you both are very hard headed and you two use logic with every argument you have. That's why you guys always win. Fine then, if Suki comes, I am going as well. I am not letting Suki leave without me." Lelouch raised an eyebrow at Suzaku. Never in his life as he ever seen Suzaku ever want to rush into a battle knowing there could be death. It was not in his nature. But it seems that Suki seem to be changing him. "Fine Suzaku you can come, but you must swear to me that you won't leave Suki's side and keep her safe. At the smallest bit of danger, I want you to take her out of there as fast as you can." Suki let out a soft sigh and lied back down. "So when are we going to go save mom?" Lelouch looked over at Suki. His amethyst eyes looking down at her own amethyst eyes. "We leave at dawn. I want you to be ready when we come get you." He sat up and kissed her forehead softly and headed out. "Suzaku come on; let her get some rest before we have to go."

Suzaku got up and headed out the door. "Take care my princess; I will never let you get hurt." With that he walked out with her father. He really was bad with expressing his feelings. He really did love her. He fell in love with her that night that he held onto her after they thought her mother died. He never left her side that night. She fell asleep in his arms and as he watched her sleep, he never wanted to leave her side. He knew that Suki cared for him as well, but he never knew how much she cared for him. They headed downstairs and sat on the couch. C.C. was sitting on the couch as well; a slice of pizza was in her hand. "So what are you planning on doing Lelouch? You going to go as Zero, or as Suki's father and Bierrez's husband and prince?" He glared at her and shook his head. "Shut up witch and eat your pizza and I will deal with you later." There was a knock on the door as Suzaku and Lelouch looked at each other.

Lelouch got up and headed towards the door not sure at who it was. He walked over to the door and there sat his older sister, Cornelia. "I am here to help you get Bierrez back. Schneizel is going to help as well and he says he's sorry about what he tried to do with Suki. In fact he was on his way to get her back as we speak. He is also bringing your little sister back to you as well. Lelouch I am really sorry I didn't look for you harder or anything." Lelouch held up his hand and shook his head slightly. There was then a crash upstairs and Lelouch jumped. "Oh no, Suki!" He ran up the stairs two at a time and Suzaku followed suite as well as Cornelia. Lelouch rushed into Suki's bedroom only to see Suki missing and her window broken. There attached to the window was a black cloth attached like it was caught on the window. Lelouch cursed himself for leaving Suki alone. "Suzaku we have to go save Suki as well. It is up to us.

Thank you for reading please rate and comment. Comments help me make the story better so I hope I get more. If this chapter was too short let me know. Thank you for those who commented my last chapter


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Code Geass only Suki and Bierrez

Suzaku walked over to Lelouch and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry I will help you get her back. I swear on my life I will help you get her back." Lelouch looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Thank you Suzaku." Cornelia walked in with Schneizel and Bierrez behind her. "Lelouch what's going on, what happened in here?" Lelouch looked up seeing Bierrez there and she ran into his arms holding him close. Oh how he missed her so much and enjoyed having her back in his arms. Bierrez pulled away slightly and smiled softly. "Hey sweetie, now where is our dear daughter? I want to be able to hold her in my arms." Lelouch broke down and cried again. Suzaku shook his head and placed his hand more on his shoulder. "Bierrez, Suki was taken by someone, we don't know who yet. Perhaps it was his father." Bierrez gasped out and sat down on the bed. Cornelia walked over to Lelouch. "I swear we will save your little girl. When I seen you that day, I was shocked to see you there. I swore that day that I would protect you two with my life and I mean it."

Lelouch looked up at them and smiled. "This is what I want it to be, all of us together again and happy. I will not stop until we are all together again and we are going to be a family again." Bierrez leaned against Lelouch and smiled. "I have missed you so long my dear. We will find our daughter again. Whoever found her won't hurt her yet at least. They are doing this to hurt you. They take her away and you will come to her which might be a trap. It is up to all of us to get her back. We also have to take out your father as well." Lelouch looked up at her and smiled softly. Having her back in his arms was the best thing that has happened that day. He then closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He remembered the day that she was pregnant with their daughter.

_Britannia 16 years ago_

_ Lelouch was sitting up in his room as he watched his lovely girlfriend sleeping in the bed. Her crimson hair was slightly behind her making it look like fire behind her. She was pregnant with Suki, their daughter. He had found her after years of being separated. They had first met when he still lived in the palace. Now here they were, grown up nearly and he fell in love more with her. It was his birthday as he really could care less about his own birthday. He was turning 18 and Bierrez woke up in a start. "Lelouch dear, I think my water broke. I think Suki is ready to come out into this world." Lelouch ran over to her side and helped her out of the bed. "Come on my dear, I will have Suzaku help us get to the hospital." Bierrez then gripped the bed. "Lelouch dear, I don't think I can make it to the hospital. Tell Suzaku to come here."_

_ Lelouch got on the phone quickly and dialed Suzaku's number. He answered on the second ring._

"_Suzaku I need you to come over here now!"_

"_Lelouch what's wrong?"_

"_Bierrez is having our daughter I need you to come down here and help me."_

"_I am on my way just hold on."_

_ There was then a click and silence. He went back to her side and held her hand softly. "I am here my dear and I am not going to leave your side." She smiled softly as she felt another wave of pain and gripped his hand and Lelouch yelped in pain. She looked up at him as she frowned. "I am so sorry my dear; I didn't mean to hurt you." He shook his head and kissed her forehead. "You didn't hurt me you just felt a sharp pain." Suzaku could be heard down the hall as he looked up."That's good, I hear Suzaku. He can help me prepare you for birth." Suzaku came in and ran to Bierrez's side."I am here Lelouch, I came as fast as I can. What do you want me to do?" Lelouch looked over to Suzaku. "I want you to stay by her side; I need to get some clean towels and something to cut the cord with."_

_ Lelouch left the room and Suzaku moved closer to Bierrez. "I am here and I am not leaving your side. You are lucky to have Lelouch to take care of you." She smiled as she gripped the bed in pain as she cried out. "She is coming Suzaku, make sure she is going to be alright." Suzaku headed between her legs as the head was slowly siding out. Suzaku reached up to catch the head and held the head in his arms. She already seemed to have a head of hair and her eyes then could be seen. "She has her father's eyes; in fact she is very beautiful." After Bierrez pushed her out and Suzaku held her in his arms. "What are you going to call her?" Lelouch came running in and when he seen the baby he smiled. "She is beautiful isn't she Suzaku?" Bierrez smiled softly at the two of them. "I am going to call her Suki, after Suzaku what do you think?" Lelouch smiles at Bierrez and kisses her. "Yes I love it and I couldn't agree with you more. Our little Suki."_

Lelouch shook his head and looked back at Suzaku. "Come on let's go Suzaku. Bierrez, you are going to stay with my brothers and sisters. Since they are trustworthy to watch you and keep you safe, I don't want you in harm's way again." She shook her head as Cornelia walked over. "Go now, Suki I am sure is being held captive in the dungeon if our father has her. She is a beautiful girl; I would hate to have something happen to her." Lelouch shook his head as him and Suzaku took off from the house. They headed towards the palace and Kallen was waiting for them. "Lelouch, I am here to help as well. I tried to get her back myself but I need your help to get into the palace. I saw where they took her." Lelouch smiled as he looked up at Kallen. "Thank you; now let's get in before they notice we are here."

They managed to get inside with no problem. He could hear Suki screaming as Lelouch ran to her screaming. He was worried to death for her as he approached the door with caution. Not sure of what he would find, he opened the door as he let out a gasp of horror.

Cliffhanger, what do you think is going to happen to Suki? Well you will just have to wait til my next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own code Geass or the characters only Suki and Bierrez. Sorry people for the long update. I had to get some really good ideas and I hadn't had the time with life. DX I hope you enjoy this chapter. Even after all that has happened to Suki you never know what could happen between them.

Lelouch gasped as he seen what was inside the door. Suki was tied to a chair with Britannian solders around her as they were trying to remove her clothes. Suzaku ran in first hitting the guards away. Lelouch ran in to untie Suki as the Suzaku kept the guards away. Suki was not fully conscious as he picked her up. Suzaku looked at Lelouch. "Come on let's get Suki out of here. I won't let them hurt her ever again Lelouch. This I swear to you." Lelouch shook his head. "Come on let's go Suzaku before those guards wake up. I don't want to lose you either Suzaku. I can tell you really care for my daughter." Suzaku blushed as they headed out. They managed to get out of the palace without a fuss. As they were leaving the courtyard, Lelouch looked over at Suzaku. "This was way too easy. Do you think they would know that we would come save her?"

Suzaku looked over at Lelouch as he shook his head. "To tell you the truth, I am not sure. This was way too easy though. I mean yeah there were a lot of guards in there with Suki but I mean come on don't you think that the emperor would be smarter than that? Wait never mind don't answer that. I know how you will answer that." As they left the gates of the palace, guards surrounded them both. Lelouch looked over at Suzaku. "I want you to take Suki home and protect her with your life. I don't want anything to happen to her." Suki slowly began to awake. "Daddy don't leave me and Suzaku please?" Lelouch looked over at Suzaku. "Looks like we both are going to have to get out of this for Suki." Suzaku laughs softly. "Looks like we both do doesn't it." Suzaku pushed through some of the guards knocking them down as Lelouch went to run through the hole that Suzaku made.

They manage to run down the street a ways as Lelouch had to stop. He looked over at Suzaku who ran back and reached for his hand. "Come on I will help you two get home." Just then, a knightmare frame pulled up. It was Kallen in her knightmare frame. "Come on get on my hand and I will help you guys get home." Suzaku got up first followed by Lelouch. Kallen held them both close to keep them safe. She took them to a building Lelouch knew as the Black Knights base. It was clear they would be safe there, for now at least. Kallen headed inside the building as everyone closed the door to keep everyone else out. Suki was still out while they were now safe inside. Kallen stopped her knightmare and let everyone down. Kallen looked over at Lelouch as he was heading upstairs to lie Suki down. Kallen seen Suki and gasped. "Lelouch what the hell happened out there? Where are Suki's clothes at?"

Suzaku looked at Kallen as he balled up his fists. She knew how much the young man loved and cared for Suki and would kill all who hurt her. "Kallen, she was taken from us then almost raped by guards. I almost became one of those guards years ago. I would kick myself if I became like that Kallen. I wanted to kill them all for trying to hurt her like that." Kallen looked over at Suzaku and shook her head. "Go upstairs with her. Lelouch and I will watch down here. Make sure nobody tries to get inside or anything. We swear we won't let anything happen to her. Lelouch will just have to change into Zero is all. I am sure that's what he is doing now after he takes Suki to go lie down. Go upstairs and be with her." Suzaku shook his head and headed over to the room. Lelouch had already covered her up with a blanket as he was already dressed in the Zero costume. Only his helmet wasn't on. "Suzaku protect her in here. I am going to keep up the fight if something happens and they try to fight their way in. If they break in, I want you to take Suki somewhere safe. Bierrez is with my brothers and sisters so I know she is safe."

Suzaku looked down at Suki then back at Lelouch. "You know how Suki will feel if something happens to you right? She would be heartbroken. Look at how she was when her mother was missing? You two are closer than that of her and her mother. This will tear her up so bad that she won't listen to reason and she will want to fight." Lelouch shook his head and sighed. "Yes I know your right and that's why I am leaving you with her. I have Geass and I hope that should be enough to keep me alive as well. Suzaku take good care of her while I am gone." With that he left the room. Suzaku began to pace back and forth in the room. He was worried what was going to happen. He hated being stuck not doing anything but knew that somebody had to look after Suki while she wasn't awake. He was the one Lelouch trusted with her so that's why he left Suzaku to watch over Suki and to protect her. Suki groaned slightly and slowly sat up and looked around. Suzaku ran over to her side and placed his hands over hers. "I am here Suki don't worry."

Suki looked up seeing Suzaku as she wrapped her arms around him. Tears streamed down her face as she held onto him. The blanket that had covered her body was now piled slightly around her waist as she was still nude and Suzaku blushed slightly. Suki placed her hands on his cheek softly. "Suzaku I love you and I want you to be the one to take it from me." Suzaku blushed deeper knowing what she meant and he placed his fingers on her lips softly. "Suki I will never leave your side, ever. I love you too and I think your father knew that, that's why he left me here to protect you." She looked around to see where her father was. "Suzaku where is my father anyways?" He looked back at the door. "Your father is protecting us. We are at the Black Knights base. He wanted me to protect you while he fought to make sure we lived." She looked out the window and there was a little bird sitting on the edge of the window ceil and she shook her head. "My dad will live I am sure of it. I trust him; he could not bear to leave me alone without him."

He shook his head in agreement and he crawled up beside her. He wrapped his arms around her as she blushed more. The blankets not covering her upper half of her body anymore, revealed her half nude body to Suzaku. He blushed more feeling his pants tighten around his crotch area as he cursed slightly under his breath. As she lied there next to him, he got up and moved to where she was above her body. His own hard on getting harder at the sight of her. She looked almost like an angel lying there under him. She was just too perfect. He leaned down kissing her deeply pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him feeling his own hardened member against her and blushed. Her nipples hardened as his uniform brushed against them as she let out a soft moan of pleasure. He slowly reached up to the zipper of his suit and began to unzip it. As he unzipped it, his toned body shone through. His darker skin against her own pale skin showed a contrast like they were made for each other.

She reached up and ran her across his bare chest. He let out a soft moan as her hands were so soft against his chest. He leaned down kissing her neck and pressed his bare chest to her chest. She spread her own legs as his knee slid up slightly to spread her legs. He felt warmth from her legs as he blushed. "You are so beautiful Suki. I love you now and forever. I always will and nobody can take you away from me." He bent down kissing her deeply again as he reached up and took off the top of his uniform off and she leaned up and whispered softly into his ear. "I want you to be my first and only one my dear." He blushed more and slid under the blankets with her. This was his first time as well with someone. He kicked off the rest of his uniform and tossed it to the floor. They were both fully nude under the blankets as he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "This will be a day you will never forget." His already throbbing cock slowly pushed into her. He bent down kissing her deeply as he slid into her. Her moans of pleasure were muffled by the kiss.

He slowly began to slide in and out of her slowly. Wanting her to get used to him being in her before he picked up speed. It was so hard to keep from just slamming himself into her without her being ready for it. His own moans could be heard with her own moans as he slowly picked up more speed. Her moans grow as she was so tight and already so sensitive from him. It seemed that whenever he got around she always got like that but now as they were moaning together under the sheets, the moans rising slowly as they got slowly louder and Suzaku tried to fight for control of how fast he went. He couldn't help it anymore as she was just so tight and the feeling of her and of him being in her was too great and he began to go really fast, His own balls slapping against her own bare skin. Suzaku had sent her over the edge. She gripped the bed and kissed him roughly. That seemed to turn him on more as she came hard and a little blood ran down her leg as he groaned out her name and came in her as well. He fell onto her breathing hard and covered in sweat. He kissed her softly and held her close. There was then a slam of the door as they both looked up as their eyes widened in shock.

End of chapter 4 I hoped you enjoyed. Who knows what is to happen next? Who do you think walked in on them after they finished? Perhaps daddy or mommy or even someone else. Guess you have to wait for the next update in the chapter. Yeah I know the chapter was a bit short sorry about that. Hey if anyone wants to give me ideas for the next chapter they can. I always take requests or if they want a certain character to be in it like their own. Or if they want someone to die or something to happen to someone. And you never know what could happen with Suki XD yeah I may make her pregnant with Suzakus child but you are just going to have to wait til the next chapter to find out. I hope you enjoy


End file.
